1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to message management, and in particular, to a method and system for confirming a short message of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
If an electronic device needs to send a short message, the electronic device may send a data burst message (DBM) including the short message to a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network. The electronic device may know that the DBM has delivered to the CDMA network in response to receiving an acknowledged DBM from the CDMA network. However, if the electronic device does not attempt to access to the CDMA network (e.g. page response or sending a registration message) before sending the DBM, the CDMA network would not return the acknowledged DBM to the electronic device, and the electronic device may not confirm whether the CDMA network has received the DBM.